


Internship in Deductive Reasoning [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Community: purimgifts, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-25 21:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Internship in Deductive Reasoning" by igrockspock."Joan Watson is looking for an intern, and Kitty Winter is looking for a job. An AU in which Kitty goes to work for Joan instead of Sherlock."





	Internship in Deductive Reasoning [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Internship in Deductive Reasoning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438644) by [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/pseuds/igrockspock). 



  
  
Cover art by: [Hagar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar)  


Length: 5:37  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/internship%20in%20deductive%20reasoning.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/internship%20in%20deductive%20reasoning%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to igrockspock for having blanket permission and Hagar for the cover art!


End file.
